The Cursed Nile
by Ministirth
Summary: The once proud Pharaoh sat in his spacious chambers holding his wife’s icy cold hand. Bakura, the thief who had slaughtered his wife and kidnapped his newborn son would someday get his retribution. Story about Yugi being reunited with his father! Yay!
1. Prologue

**Adel: Well this is a surprise you might say. Well it is actually I decided to start a new story coz I got to a plot hole in my last one and I'm trying to find a way out of it! Sorry to the people who are waiting for the next chapter. I promise to get it posted soon. I know this idea has been used billions of times before but I wanted to take a stab at writing a fic set in Egypt!**

**Rumple: since you can't get your hands on a knife don't even try!**

**Adel: Wat ever Rumple! You're just jealous!**

**Rumple: What! Why?**

**Adel: Coz I got a story and you don't!**

**Rumple: I'll make one up just you wait!**

**Adel: (rolls eyes) well on with da prologue!**

The once beautiful kingdom of Thebes was covered in a blanket red. The gods had cried over the once peaceful land they had forsaken long ago when the war had begun.

Many lives had been lost and though many had survived they were miserable. Lying in the wet limestone mud, which was once their homes, they waited to die. They waited for the thieves to come and eradicate them just like many others.

The once proud Pharaoh sat in his spacious chambers holding his wife's icy cold hand. He didn't cry. He was beyond crying he was seething with anger. Bakura, the thief who had slaughtered his wife and kidnapped his newborn son would someday get his retribution.

He covered his beautiful wife with a white cloth and looked out the window. The clouds drifted away slowly, like nothing had ever happened. The war was over but the legion of cold-hearted thieves had won. They had taken his treasures, his pride, his wife and his only son. He had nothing and without an heir to the throne the dynasty of great Pharaohs would be nothing more than a parable.

Atemu sighed even though he had lost so much he was glad that it was over. His people still had faith in him and if he gave up so would they.

His crimson eyes were cold and full of sorrow. His tattered white linen robes cascaded down to the sandy floor beneath him. He would do anything to have his wife and son back. Anything…

"Yugi" He whispered silently as if pleading with the wind to send his message to his tiny little child. He didn't want to think of what Bakura was going to do to the infant.

He wanted nothing more than to hold him again just once more…

**Adel: And I'll stop it there! Wat do ya fink? Should I dumb dis story? Feed it to Rumple? Should I continue? It's just the prologue the next chapter will be longer.**

**Rumple: Feed to me!!!!**

**Adel: Or not!**


	2. Deep Water

**Consumed Rachel, DontmesswithYami, Kairi, Hutchy, Pharaoh Atemu's Angel & Elizabeth Aiken THANKS GURLS! I have Reviewers! Yay!**

**Now I will begin… **

**Rumple: Okay I'm gonna write dis chapter! **

**Adel: No!**

**Rumple: Yes!**

**Adel: No!**

**Rumple: Once upon a time-**

**Adel: RUMPLE!**

**Rumple: …Fine**

**Adel: Oh yes and Atemu's wife was no one in particular just a random beautiful woman… Need I say more? Anyway she's dead now so it doesn't matter. This next chapter is about Yugi. Sorry but I sent Atemu to go clean my room. (evil chuckle)**

He pranced along the dusty banks of the Nile. The water was crystal clear and if you looked closely you could see tiny fish swimming in little schools doing nothing in particular. He wore a rather large tunic, which was really meant for a generously proportioned person, unlike himself. His name was Yugi.

It was a blistering hot afternoon and the 11-year-old had sneaked off to soak in the deep flowing waters of the Nile.

Yugi tried to find a place where no one would see him since he didn't want to be caught. He hid himself in some reeds near the edge of the bank. After making sure they hid him all around he took off the tunic, exposing his small bronze coloured physique and submerged into the cool refreshing waters of the river.

No one in his village liked Yugi. They said he was cursed. Having strange coloured hair and bright amethyst eyes. When something bad happened it was always Yugi's fault. They called him Binet Ib 'Evil Heart' they all wanted him to leave.

Hours seemed too past like minutes and soon the water became cold and shadows grew darker.

Yugi awoke with a jerk as he sat bolt upright in the water. Fearing of getting in trouble he grabbed his tunic and scurried out of the reeds and back into the village before anyone saw him.

When he got back it was worse than he thought. His master Takuya was sending people to look for him.

"Find him and bring him back here!" He bellowed.

Yugi inwardly moved forward and into the sight of his master.

Takuya glanced at him as if trying to read his thoughts.

He didn't say anything he just waved a finger at the boy signaling for him to draw closer.

Yugi hesitated for a moment but knowing that it was too late to run off again he approached him.

Takuya led him to his own chambers. He held open the door for Yugi and then ushered him in.

"What were you doing?" The husky voice rang in his ears.

Yugi didn't want to lie but he didn't want to say he had been at the river all day.

"I was tired so I took a nap and forgot the time." Yugi kept his eyes fixed to the ground not wanting to meet Takuya's angry stare.

"You took a nap! If I took a nap in the middle of the day I would be fired!

You know that if you don't do work you don't eat! You are to work all day tomorrow with no breaks and no food or water! And you will be punished if you disobey me again."

Yugi felt his heart sink. No water? In the hot sun? What if he passed out? Tears brimmed up behind his eyes as he nodded.

"Yes sir." And without another word he left.

The last bit of sun sunk down behind the sand. Yugi sat up on the roof of his hut that he shared with 9 other slave boys. It was his special place to sit and think and no one knew about it. The huts sat up on a precipitous slope and Yugi always felt scared one of the big boys would try to knock him off.

Yugi knew that when the boys found out about what had happened they would probably laugh at him and taunt him with food. There was a big boy called Seba who especially liked to torment him. None of the other boys dared to get in Seba's way. He had a horrible wicked grin, which always made Yugi cringe.

He slipped through the straw roof and landed on his hands and knees with a thud. He heard voices and people's footsteps as he realized the boys were back. He quickly dived into bed and pretended to sleep but this was a trick he often used and wasn't easily fooled.

"Hey Yugi! We heard about you running off!" said one boy.

"Want something to eat?" Another one sniggered.

Yugi turned over and faced the wall not wanting any contact with them at all. But the torment persisted as Seba grabbed Yugi roughly by the neck and picked him up.

"Quick! quick! Put bread in his mouth! We can get him in even more trouble! Get Takuya and tell him!"

Two boys dashed out while Seba tried to feed him bread.

"S-sto-p I-It!" Yugi spluttered trying to get free.

Seba gave out a short cry as Yugi's leg came in contact with his shin making him topple to the ground.

"You'll pay for that brat!" He got up and charged at Yugi with outstretched hands.

Quick as a flash Yugi darted out of the hut and down the steps with an angry Seba running after him.

At that moment time seemed to stop.

Seba made a grab for Yugi but missed…

Down he tumbled.

Sickening cracks were heard as his bones collided will the durable sand.

He was dead.

All the boys looked at Yugi. None of them laughed or gave death glares they just stared, shocked by what had just happened.

People gathered around. A few pointing up at Yugi.

"What's going on?" Takuya shouted pushing his way through people. He saw Seba's lifeless body.

"Who in Ra's name did this?"

"There! Up There! It was him!"

"Yugi" He mumbled crossly.

He took several steps at a time to reach the top.

"I didn't do it Takuya he lost his balance!" Yugi cried desperately.

"I've had enough of you Yugi! Ever since that thief dropped you off here we've had nothing but bad luck! And here's the proof!" Takuya grabbed Yugi's hand.

People watched as the culprit was dragged down the steps.

"What are you doing? I didn't kill him!" tears of frustration and fear ran down Yugi's cheeks.

Takuya yelled so everyone could hear. "There's only one punishment for murder and its Death.

There was an up roar as the small village cheered. The cursed boy would finally be dealt with.

**Adel: Oh dear! Poor Yugi! Sorry if my spelling & grammar suck! **

**Rumple: Reviewers get little reindeer toys & a bag of lollies!**


	3. Away From Home

**Adel: Hay fellas! I gots a new chappie! Fanks 4 all da reviews!**

**Rumple: & its sad coz I haven't been able to eat any chapters so far! I'm hungry!**

**Adel: Good then you know how Yugi feels! You'll be able 2 get into his inner psyche.**

**Rumble: …Yea…**

"There's only one punishment for murder and its Death."

Yugi's eyes widened.

Death? His mind trembled with apprehension.

Would they really kill him?

His mentality flashed with thoughts all at once.

Takuya led him to a place well known by the slave boys. He had always said it was place they would send you if you misbehaved.

The Dark Room.

"Please don't send me in there! It wasn't my fault! Seba tripped I'm not lying!" Yugi's voice quivered.

"Come on Yugi have the decency to die with pride at least."

Yugi tried to sit down, refusing to move but it didn't work Takuya simply picked the boy up.

"No! Please I don't want to die!" He was terrified.

The crowd booed and yelled things that Yugi had remembered when he was younger.

There was a man wearing a black hood standing at the door waiting for him.

Takuya handed the boy over to the hooded man and they entered the room.

As Yugi had thought it was dark but he was still able to see.

The man pushed him onto the back wall and began sharpening his blade. Yugi's back hit something hard. It was a grate railing, used to dispose of the blood after the assassination had taken place.

Survival instincts kicked in and Yugi squeezed through the opening before anyone could blink.

He slithered along so quickly he nearly fell backwards.

The dark foul smelling tunnel opened out into the back end of the village.

Yugi squeezed out and ran for his life. Through miniature vegetable patches and around houses. He didn't stop running until he reached the Nile.

He splashed through the dark water hoping to reach the other side before people spotted him. To his surprise no one was following him.

Maybe they hadn't realised he was escaping?

Not wanting a second opinion Yugi raced across the sandy barren region.

After a good few minutes Yugi collapsed in exhaustion. He aloud his body relax and let out a long sigh.

Where was he going to go?

He couldn't go back to the village and he didn't know anyone he could stay with.

He decided his best bet would be to keep going through the night & hopefully get somewhere before it got insufferably hot, besides if he stayed where he was he might be found by the angry mob of villagers.

So that's what he did. He walked deeper into the desert leaving his village far behind him. With no food or water he found it hard but it didn't seem to bother him much. He would rather die in the desert than get hacked up for something he didn't do.

He shuddered. Poor Seba. Even though Yugi hated the boy it was no way to die.

'The stars are so…so beautiful' He regarded. He had never really seemed so close to them before. His lingering walk prolonged for as long as the boy could bear.

'Ra how long will this take?'

Soon the sun peeped up from behind the sand. It came quickly and sneaked up on Yugi.

He trudged on keeping his eyes in front of him. No way was he going to give up.

The metropolis of Thebes came into view. And Yugi gave a weak smile.

'Finally!'

With his last few steps he made it to a cool shady tree and fell onto the soft sand.

He plunged into deep… deep sleep.

It was a while before he regained consciousness.

The sun-drenched city was full of populace. They moved from one place to the other looking at various clothes, jewellery and more importantly, food.

He was so hungry.

Yugi stared at the assortment of pomegranates ,plums, tomatoes, grapes, Figs & fresh fish. The smell of bread wafted around him. Tantalising his senses.

He walked forward into the market where the food seemed even more irresistible.

He looked at a small shop which had been left by the owner who didn't seem to be around.

If he took a bit of bread, just a bit then maybe the merchant wouldn't mind. He could always come back and pay the guy when he had the money.

With his mind made up Yugi pocketed a small loaf which was the size of his hand and slipped it into his tunic.

He sighed relieved that no one had seen him and turned to go.

He heard a man yell at him and his heart began to beat wildly.

The small boy ran as fast as he could. Knocking over fruit stands & street signs.

He was going so fast he failed to notice the guard at the end of the alley.

'SMACK' Yugi yelped in pain as he fell to the ground.

He tried to get up but he was held down buy a big foot.

"What's the rush kid?"

Yugi heard the merchant come running down the alley.

"Hey that kid was trying to sell me this crest! He handed it too me & then bolted!"

The guard inspected the trinket. And then looked at the boy under his foot who appeared to resemble the Pharaoh significantly.

"Well no wonder he tried to sell it too you this belongs to the Pharaoh. Its cursed and whoever steals it will have bad luck. Don't worry I'll have this kid dealt with. Carry on."

"He's lying! That crest isn't mine!"

The guard picked the boy up.

"How did you get this?"

"I didn't get it I swear in Ra's name he's lying!"

"Did you take it from a pyramid or what?"

"No! It's not mine!"

"We'll have to see what the Pharaoh thinks of this"

Without another word Yugi was tied to the back of a horse and taken to the place.

He watched the sniggering merchant sneak of and stared daggers at him.

He felt used and above all scared.

What would the Pharaoh do to him?

**Adel: Da da da dun! Oh no! **

**Rumple: What's gonna happen when Yugi meets his dad? Will they recognise each other?**

**Adel: He he oh I dunno…**


	4. Palace Life

Adel: Well I just got back from my holiday and red all the wonderful reviews I got for this chapter. I feel so loved! Thanx too everyone!

Rumple: Chapter 4! Yay!

Yugi's body met with the dusty footpath as he stumbled in exhaustion.

"Get up! I don't have time for this!" The guard said getting his whip out.

Yugi cringed. Takuya had often threatened him with a whip. Yugi knew he couldn't get up. His body ached.

"I can't. Please just let me rest." Yugi pleaded but it was no good. The guard had no mercy.

He lashed out at Yugi causing a surging pain shoot up his spine. Yugi yelped in agony as the lashes got harder and more vigorous.

All he could do was lye there and take it.

After a while the guard got tired and gave up. He knew Yugi would have no energy to get up now. He picked him up and slung him over the back of the horse.

Soon they neared the palace and Yugi's butterflies got worse. The guard helped him off the horse and led him through the huge gates.

They entered a sizeable chamber, which made Yugi's mouth drop open in amazement. It was so beautiful.

In the next room sat the Pharaoh & his advisers and the line of people outside either asking for something or being served punishment.

Yugi half walked and was half carried by the guard and soon was waiting like everyone else. The line got smaller and smaller and soon Yugi felt his heart sink as he realised he was next.

The guard smiled at Yugi's concerned look. And they both entered the Pharaoh's chamber.

Yugi kept his head down. He felt like a kid who had been sent to the principal's office for the first time.

His body was shaking and his back ached.

After walking for a bit they stopped. There was a slight pause that made Yugi want to look up to see what was going on but before he could move he was thrown to the ground.

"My Pharaoh, this boy was in possession of one of the Hathor crests. He denies it being his but he was caught with it."

"Why does he deny it?" questioned an adviser.

" He wanted to get rid of the curse so he was trying to sell it off to another man."

"No!" Yugi blurted out making everyone look at him.

"He was lying! I never had the crest!"

"How dare you contradict me. You will speak when asked. My Pharaoh this boy is a troublemaker. Let me throw him in the dungeons for a few days."

Pharaoh Atemu stood up and walked towards Yugi. He bent down and moved his chin up to look at him.

Yugi was so shocked at seeing someone with the same looks that he nearly fell backwards.

"Did you take it?" The Pharaoh looked Yugi straight in the eye. His gaze could penetrate even the strongest willed person but Yugi shook his head.

"No sir I didn't."

Atemu paused for a moment as if seeing something in the boy's eyes, which seemed familiar. He noticed Yugi's hair but didn't say anything.

"Very well. You may go."

The guard gave an annoyed glance at Yugi and ushered him out quickly.

"I know you took that crest boy! The Pharaoh is foolish not to see it. You will be taught a lesson even if the Pharaoh disagrees with me."

The guard guided Yugi down a lot of steps. The walk took so long but Yugi was unaware of it. He was thinking about the Pharaoh. Where had he seen him before? Every time he got close it just slipped away.

They reached the bottom and Yugi recognized it instantly as being the dungeons.

"I thought you were going to let me go."

"Weren't you listening boy? I take pity on no one."

"It's not pity it's the truth!"

"Well you can think about it while you're in there can't you."

The guard shoved Yugi into a small cell.

Yugi slid down the wall in tears. His back was burning with pain.

"See ya later kid."

The guard walked off leaving Yugi alone in the dimly lit room with the other prisoners.

The sun began to set. Atemu had just got out of a long meeting with the high priests. Seto, the high priest who beard the millennium rod, had been debating everything over and over like a broken record. Atemu could still here his voice in his head.

He shivered. The night air had gotten quiet chilly. He hoped to get to his room quickly so he could warm up.

No guards were following him and it seemed like a relief not to have someone falling over you heals all the time.

The Pharaoh heard something that caught his ear. It was an echo.

Very faint but noticeable.

Curiosity got the better of him and he went in the direction of the sound.

As he got closer he realised it was someone crying.

A child? Maybe someone was hurt or dieing perhaps.

He quickened his pace and finally he got down into the dungeons.

He walked down the rows of cells until he stopped at the point where the crying was the loudest.

There right in front of him were a pair of rather skinny legs sprouting out of the bars of the cell. He followed the legs up until he was looking into a young boy's face.

He recognized the boy instantly.

"Something wrong?"

Yugi stopped crying immediately and looked up.

He didn't say anything he just stared.

"I thought I told that guard to send you home."

"You did." Yugi replied.

"And what happened?"

"He didn't listen." Yugi said drying his eyes with a bit of his tunic.

"Well I'll see to it that he gets reproved. You are free to go. I'll get a guard to take you home."

"Thank you."

Atemu signalled for the guard at the end of the passage to come over.

Once the cell was open Yugi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where do you live?"

"Umm" Yugi thought about this for a bit before replying.

"It's okay you don't need to get a guard to escort me I'll be fine."

"No I insist. It's the least I can do for you troubles."

Yugi looked at his feet.

"Something wrong?"

Yugi sighed, "Well Truth is I don't live anywhere."

"I see. Your parents?"

"Dead as so I'm told."

"Well you may stay here until you are old enough to look after yourself."

Yugi looked up.

"Really? "

"Yes of course I don't want you wandering about by yourself. No child should live without a home"

Yugi smiled gleefully.

"Thanks."

"I will get Isis to sort you out."

Yugi couldn't believe his ears. His day had been very strange indeed.

Bad luck, good luck, lots of bad luck and now really really good luck.

He followed the Pharaoh through some doors and met the person he had been referring too.

Isis stood in the throne room talking to some priests. She was in fact a priest herself and tended to keep order in the palace without trying.

"Isis would you please find this boy a place to work. He will be staying with us for a while."

Isis nodded, "Of course my Pharaoh."

Isis gave Yugi a bright smile and led him through some more doors and down a few winding staircases at which point Yugi felt like his feet would drop off.

They reached an entrance into a huge room full of bedspreads and hammocks.

"You're lucky. A servant just left so you can have a bed close to a window if you like."

"Thanks" Yugi gave her a warm but slightly nervous smile."

"Now the bath house is just down the hall. Ask someone if you get lost and you may go up to the kitchen to get something to eat. Dinner was at sunset. I suspect people will be back soon.

You will start work tomorrow. Go see the cook in the morning before sun rise."

Yugi only half listened to her. Everything was going so fast.

"It's pretty big in here."

"Yea I suppose. Look after yourself kid don't let anyone push you around"

With that Isis left the room and went back upstairs.

Yugi felt the butterflies in his stomach again, as he didn't know what to do.

He couldn't bare the pain in his back and not eating anything was making his butterflies worse. He felt to shy to go to the kitchen and ask for food so he simply lay down on his bed next to the window and fell asleep.

**Adel: Sorry about this chapter being rushed but my rat chewed through the battery charger for my laptop and I've only got a few minutes on battery power left! Ahhhh Better post quick! **

**Rumple: And get that bloody charger fixed for goodness sack!**

**Adel:…. It's sake**

**Rumple: Whatever!**


	5. My Name Is Yugi

**Adel: Okay I'm in a really good mood! My mum bought a new computer so I get her laptop! Yay! And she fixed the charger cord for me! I'm so happy!**

**Hope this chapter is okay. It's a bit rushed but that's coz I'm so excited!**

The morning sun was creeping through the edges of his window. Some of the light hit him in the face and warmed his skin. He hadn't slept either. From the time he had got into bed til now he had been thinking. Long hard thoughts.

He was thinking about the little kid that looked like him. Why did he look like him? Not many people had spiky black and red hair. He looked like he was about 10 or so.

His son would have been that old but he knew it wasn't possible.

First of all Bakura had killed him and second of all if he had survived Bakura would of made it so that he could never return.

But was it true? Was there a small sliver of hope that his son had survived?

"No" Atemu rolled over onto his side.

Bakura would have killed him. What would be the point in keeping him alive? A baby wouldn't be worth much and Bakura wasn't a dad!

It wasn't fair. This kid was toying with his emotions.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"My Pharaoh I'm sorry to disturb you. Are you awake?"

"Hmm." Came the short reply from under the covers.

"Please sir you must get up. There are visitors at the palace they want to see you."

The Pharaoh was considering sending the person at the door to the shadow realm but thought better of it.

"Tell them that the Pharaoh is in a very important meeting and won't be able to see them for awhile."

"Are you in a meeting sir?"

Atemu shock is head. This man was a few cards short of a deck.

"Umm yes… I'm articulating with Isis about weather or not I should get a new messenger boy."

There was a slight pause.

"But sir Isis is right here."

"Yes and if you don't get up Pharaoh I shall let the whole city know their great leader is sleeping in." Isis sounded quite serious but the Pharaoh could only chuckle.

"Well I am the morning and evening star. They will understand that gods need their sleep."

"PHARAOH!"

Atemu chuckled once more.

"Okay, okay I'm getting up."

Yugi had been up at the crack of dawn but he wasn't pleased. It had been asked to clean the floors of the kitchen. This was not helping his back heal.

Every time he bent down the wounds would reopen. At this rate they would never heal.

Finally he caught a break. He had been asked to take breakfast up to the Pharaoh. This pleased him. He quite liked the Pharaoh and he would jump at a chance to stop cleaning those bloody floors.

The tray he had was rather to big for him. He struggled with it up the winding stairs. By the time he was at the top he was so tired he could hardly stand up.

He hesitantly knocked on the huge door.

"Yea?" Came a deep voice.

Yugi paused trying to think of something to say. "I have your breakfast."

Yugi mentally kicked himself. That wasn't the proper way to address a Pharaoh.

"You may come in. Just put it by the window."

Yugi sighed in relief that he hadn't been caught out.

He shut the door behind him and was about to walk forward but a terrible thing happened. His legs didn't move and he sort of toppled to the ground. Food went everywhere.

He shut his eyes quickly in sheer terror. Would he die for this?

Offcourse this caught the attention of Atemu and he looked around the corner and saw Yugi on the floor with food around him.

He chuckled slightly.

"Well that was stupid!"

Yugi knew this was a good time to make a move. He got up quickly and began cleaning the mess immediately.

Atemu noticed the blood on the back of Yugi's tunic.

Without saying anything he walked over to Yugi and stopped him from cleaning.

Yugi gave him a confused look before he turned him around and pulled up his tunic.

Yugi decided not to resist as he was already in trouble but shuddered at being touched.

Atemu stared at the deep long scratches lining his back.

"Who did this to you? Was it someone here?"

Yugi shook his head.

"It was a guard." He whispered.

"Lye down I'll go get a healer."

Yugi began to panic.

"No I'm fine. I'll just take a bath later."

He didn't feel right being in the Pharaoh's chambers getting special help.

"Certainly not. These wounds are deep. You'll need them tacked up."

He helped Yugi onto his bed.

"Stay here."

Atemu strided out of his room and down the hall to find a physician.

Yugi felt awkward as he waited. He tried not to move as he didn't want t draw more attention to himself.

Soon the Pharaoh returned with a man that had a bright green tunic on.

Without saying anything the man held out a cup to Yugi.

He didn't take it instead he looked at what was inside.

A sort of brown bubbly mixture floated about in the cup.

"What is it?" Yugi felt unsure.

"Just drink it!" The man didn't seem very nice but Yugi thought it best to do what he was told.

The fact was the doctor felt that Yugi was a waste of his time. He was only a doctor of royalty. He hated tending to slaves it didn't suit him.

After Yugi had drunken most of the brown gunk, which had tasted horrible in his opinion, the doctor began to stitch up Yugi's back.

Yugi couldn't help but hiss at the pain. He wasn't sure where the Pharaoh had gone. Was he still in the room?

After a bit Yugi became sleepy and the questions slowly melted away into peaceful slumber.

Dark pools of blood covered the sand. It was cold. The wind blew around him.

A man with long white wavy hair **(I wonder who that is)** was riding towards him on a Stallion.

Yugi stood only a few metres away.

The horse came to a stop and the man got off.

"Yugi now it is time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"Time for you to disappear." After the last word was said he charged at Yugi and plunged a dagger into his heart.

Yugi couldn't even scream in pain. It felt like someone was sucking his insides out through his chest.

He choked on his own blood and then…

"hey…HEY wake up kid!"

He gasped and sat up. It took a few seconds to realise where he was.

"You okay?" Yugi started to say something but ended up coughing loudly. He couldn't stop. Atemu put a hand on Yugi's chest to hold back the painful jolts. When his coughing subsided, Yugi looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Well?"

"I had a bad dream is all. I was… dying"

"I have dreams like that. I dream I'm hanging myself but it never works fast enough."

Yugi was silent. All the time he had been sleeping the Pharaoh had been right there with him.

"I wish it would work in real life. I'm sick of being Pharaoh." He joked.

Yugi smiled at the remark.

"We haven't really been introduced yet have we?"

"No."

"I'm Atemu and you are?"

"Yugi."

Atemu stared at Yugi for a long time.

"What's wrong?" Yugi's bright innocent eyes looked questioningly into sharp enigmatic ones.

His face twisted into a frown. "That's not funny."

Yugi just stared hoping he would explain himself.

The Pharaoh got up from his place next to Yugi and exited the room steaming with anger.

Tears trickled down his cheeks. He heart ached with sorrow. He leaned heavily on the railing above his courtyard. Isis happened to be walking by and saw him.

"My Pharaoh are you alright? Is there anything I can do?"

She put a hand on his back and rubbed it soothingly.

" Banish the boy! I never want to see him again!"

"Why what did he do?"

"He said he was my son!"

Isis paused. "Maybe he is. He does look like you"

"Send him away!"

"But sir-"

"Just do it!"

Isis nodded to two guards who were with her and they went to get Yugi.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

He nodded and sighed deeply.

"I miss him Isis."

"I know but what if this boy is your son?"

Atemu shook his head and turned to face Yugi who was struggling in the guard's grip.

He looked scared and confused and tears were building up behind his eyes.

Atemu just looked at him. How could this boy be lying? If he was a con artist then he would at least not look so confused.

The guards were about to drag him off but something sparked.

"WAIT!"

**Adel: Hahaha! And until next time! Another evil cliffy!**

**Rumple: (Puts on evil cat face) R&R or I'll eat the next chapter so you'll never know what happens!**


	6. Running Off

**Adel: Hello… Please refrain from throwing rotten tomatoes at me! Its just life's been getting a bit hectic for around here. I was staying with my friend for two weeks and then there's Xmas and new-year & stuff. So sozz I'm a bit late in posting.**

**Anyway… enjoy this next chapter **

"WAIT!"

The guards stopped. Yugi's teary eyes met that of the pharaoh's. He was still very confused as to why he was being sent away.

Atemu took Yugi's face in his hands.

"Yugi…." The two guards stepped to the side as he pulled Yugi into a firm embrace.

This, of course shocked Yugi so much that he pulled away. He faced twisted into a glare. Not one of hatred but one of bewilderment.

The pharaoh was hurt but indeed understood why Yugi had pulled away. He smiled and bent down to Yugi's eyelevel.

"I've missed you…"

"Why I was talking to you just moments ago"

The pharaoh chuckled, "Yugi, You're my son. So many years it's been since I saw you."

He couldn't take it in or place it on his chart of good or bad things. He had a sudden urge to run away from it all. He felt scared. Was this a joke?

Atemu impatiently waited for Yugi's response. But all Yugi could think about was running and without warning he did.

"YUGI! What are you doing?" Atemu ran after him but the small boy slipped through a group of servants who had stopped to watch the action and was gone.

"My Pharaoh is it true? Is the boy your son?"

"Get out of the way! Don't let him leave the palace!" But just as he spoke Yugi had made his way out through the palace gates and was heading for the city.

Isis was very shaken up by the whole thing but wanted to keep herself as calm as possible.

"My Pharaoh, There are guests waiting for you in the throne room and it is urgent that you speak with them. Don't worry about Yugi I've got 10 men looking for him right now."

"But what if he gets kidnapped or hurt Isis! We only just got reunited. I could never forgive myself if…"

"Pharaoh please don't stress yourself. There's nothing you can do at the moment other than let my men handle it."

"But…"

"Don't you trust me Pharaoh?" Now Atemu couldn't argue with that. He could always trust Isis even in the toughest of situations. He gritted his teeth.

"All right. But please find him."

With that the Pharaoh made his way to the throne room.

Yugi sprinted as fast as he could go. He dashed into a small alleyway to catch his breath and leaned on the wall. His father was the pharaoh? No way in Ra's name was that possible! But that would explain why they looked alike. "But it's so unlikely" He whispered. "I can't be can I?"

Atemu quickly walked up to his velvet-covered chair and sat down.

He eyed the visitors inquisitively as they came in through the big double doors and kneeled before him.

"My Pharaoh we have come in search of a young boy. He is from our village. He goes by the name of Yugi.

"He killed my son!" Yelled Seba's father making everyone in room gasp.

Atemu's eyes narrowed.

"He killed your son?"

Suddenly the throne room doors flung open. And in came two guards carrying Yugi.

"We found him Pharaoh. Hiding in an alleyway."

Yugi looked up and saw Takuya staring at him.

"That is him Pharaoh. Please let us take him and we shall be out of your way."

Yugi's butterflies came back. 'Oh no' He thought 'not again'

Atemu looked at Yugi and shock his head "I am afraid that Yugi shall not be going back with you.

"But he killed my son your highness! Please you must let us take him! It is only just!

"Silence! You are to leave immediately. I pardon all Yugi's wrong doings from now on."

Yugi's eyes widened. Why would the pharaoh do such a thing?

Three guards ushered the villagers out of the palace.

Yugi wanted to run again but he was totally exhausted.

Atemu got of his throne and walked over to Yugi.

"You never told me you killed someone Yugi."

"It wasn't my fault Seba fell and I was blamed."

"I see. So that's why you came to Thebes."

Yugi nodded.

Atemu put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. He said, "I'm sorry for losing you."

Yugi gave him a small smile. He wasn't sure what to say. He still didn't like the idea of being the pharaoh's son but he had just saved his life. What could he do?

"Yugi I know you're going to find this hard. I am too but we have to work at it especially if you're going to be the next pharaoh some day."

"Okay… I'm umm I'm sorry I ran off. I need to deal with my problems instead of running away from them.

"Mmm yes I don't blame you Yugi you had every right to run away but I think now we should get to know each other better. How about we go find you some nice clothes to wear."

Yugi nodded "Okay sounds good."

So off they went to start a new life The End… **lol nah just jokes**

**Adel: I woodn't end it there! That wood suck! I got lots of nasty things in store 4 them… & no cliffy 2day!**

**Hehehe… okay I'm gonna shut up now**

**Rumple: Yay!!!**

**Adel: Watz yay 4? **

**Rumple: I thought u were gonna shut up?**

**Adel:…..**


	7. Dark Dreams

**Adel: Hello! I just red the last chapter…. It was crap!!! I'm sorry I thought it was better than that… It was way to rushed and no story just dialog… I tend to do that tho. I get so excited and start ritting and ritting and can't stop!!! I thought I owed it to all of ya so I posted a new chapter… which is still quite rushed, but it will do. Hehe**

Yugi walked down the palace corridor he had heard a scream and was trying to find out who it was. He opened the door and there lying in a pool of blood, his father. He cried deep red tears that flowed from his eyes freely. And then the suffocating feeling happened. Sucking on his insides and the words 'its time' repeating over and over.

Yugi opened his eyes and bit his lip until the pain was gone. He had been having these dreams for a while now and he wanted nothing more then for them to go away. No one knew about it not even the pharaoh. But Yugi felt he needed to tell some one. He felt like he was about to burst inside. Maybe it was a sign? Was the Pharaoh going to die?

He had been living at the palace for nearly a week now and was getting quite used to the living arrangements and the people. He never saw Atemu much any more as he was always very busy. Yugi really did wish to see him. He was the only person he trusted and he really wanted to tell him about the dreams he'd been having. He needed a friend and Atemu was the closest thing he had.

It was early morning and Yugi decided to take a walk down to the gardens before the palace started to flock with people.

He ambled down the stairs and watched as servants dashed madly from place to place getting ready for the new day. He did miss that life but was also glad that he didn't have to do it anymore. Being a slave was hard work.

Yugi sighed he felt strangely tired and lethargic. The sun was peeping over the horizon and covering the palace with shards of sunlight.

The gardens were even more beautiful. The Nile shimmered and the flowers sparkled with due. Yugi smiled the morning was his favorite time of day.

He sat down in the grass and played with the lotus flowers in the water.

"Yugi" Yugi turned to see Atemu smiling at him.

"Good morning, I never see you up this early."

"Well I have to get up for a meeting that's starting soon. Priest Seto is having another boring discussion… Don't tell him I'm saying all this will you!"

"No I won't" Yugi chuckled. Atemu sat down next to him.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale Yugi"

"Yea I'm fine just a bit tired is all." Yugi didn't really feel ready to tell Atemu about his dreams so he kept his mouth shut.

Atemu smiled. It was heart braking to see Yugi so uncomfortable. He just wanted Yugi to feel at home. But he knew it would probably take some time. He was just being impatient.

"My Pharaoh! I need to talk to you." Called Isis coming into view.

Atemu sighed, "Be right back Yugi, We need to chat more."

Yugi looked down, he figured Atemu would stay long enough for him to spill everything on his mind but it was stupid to think Atemu cared that much for him.

He looked back into the water and gasped at his reflection. Red steaks of blood were rolling down his cheeks.

"What the?"

Yugi sprang to his feet & ran over to Atemu. He grabbed onto the back of his cloak, which caught Atemu by surprise.

"'Yugi?" He spun around and Yugi let go of his cloak. "What's wrong with-"

Atemu stared at Yugi's face.

"What's wrong with me?" He cried feeling exasperated.

Atemu was so shocked to see the bloody tears that he couldn't think of what to say to comfort his son. He simply grabbed his hand & guided him back into the palace to find a physician.

The servants all stared at him and whispered things under their breath.

Atemu led him up to his bedroom and sat him down. He went into the bathroom and grabbed some towels to clean Yugi's face with.

Atemu tried to be optimistic and make Yugi feel better but failed miserably.

"Please stop crying Yugi. Blood is going everywhere."

"My Pharaoh." Atemu whirled around and gave the doctor a smile.

"Good I'm glad you're here." Atemu moved so the physician could take a look at Yugi.

"I've never seen anything like this before." She said

"So will he be okay?" Atemu looked back at Yugi who's face a ghostly shade of white.

"This doesn't look like a normal chase of the flue Pharaoh. You must take him to see a Sage & quickly. I don't know what's wrong with him & it could be serious."

Atemu's heart clinched at hearing her words. Yugi's tears had subsided but he looked drained and weak.

The Pharaoh grunted in annoyance. "Alright we will leave immediately. Please tell Priest Isis to cancel all my meetings. We are going to see the Sage that lives north of here."

"Yes my pharaoh I shall." And with that the physician left the room.

"You'd do that for me?" Yugi's big amethyst eyes stared questioningly.

"Yugi you my son. I'd do anything for you."

Atemu said without much of a thought making Yugi feel guilty for not trusting him.

"My Pharaoh," Seto walked into the room and bowed in front of his king. "Priest Isis told me to accompany you north."

"Yes I may need your help. Saddle up some horses. We are leaving as soon as possible."

"Yes of course"

Yugi sat on the edge of the bed. He indeed felt awkward and Atemu was making such a big deal over a few tears.

"Come Yugi we better get going." The two hastily made their way downstairs. Yugi's legs felt like led and his head buzzed painfully though he didn't tell Atemu it would just worry him further.

Seto came forward with two horses.

"Pharaoh we must leave quickly There is a storm coming."

"Alright. You ready Yugi?"

Atemu picked up the small boy and hoisted him onto the front of his horse before getting on himself.

The sun had completely risen and was now drenching the sand in sunlight. The horses galloped through the city skimming past fruit stands & jumping over signposts.

**Adel: Yay!!! Something is wrong with Yugi lol I'm so evil…Hehehe It makes a good twist to the story tho. Inspired by another story I red. Anyway… sozz 4 the rushedness I might do the last chapter again too…. Maybe or I might just carry on.**


	8. Nambesan

**Rumple: Chapter 8! Hehehe**

**Adel: I'd just like to thank everyone 4 reviewing! Dies Thank you! Especially Strega for giving me insight into the next chapter! Yana5 Imagination Queen Sabishi Tomo Rose Muto Tai'sgirl23 Alex Hutchy Kristen89 Consumed Rachel Mobileholmes DontmesswithYami Miko-in-training Nami Tiger witch ahhh so many! Ooo Elizabeth Aiken who's been keeping up to date with all of my stories! You Rock! Oh Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, I don't know about any other Yugi as Yami's son fics, in fact yours were the first ones I red… Please keep the reviews coming! It gives me warm bubbleys when I read em!**

The two horses hurtled through the stormy weather. The desert felt like it was engulfing them in a sandy mouth.

"My Pharaoh! We must take shelter!" Seto cried over the gale. His horse was slowing down and if they didn't take cover soon it could stop all together.

"Yes you're right. But were do we stop?"

"Over there!" Seto pointed to some distant rocks. At least they would give shelter.

Yugi clung tightly to the horse's mane. The sand was stinging his eyes and whipping his robes around madly. They reached the cavern and unloaded their horses.

Atemu took Yugi off the horse to get a good look at him. He didn't look very well. Atemu stroked the hair of his sick child. His eyes moved to the poor boy's pale face.

"Yugi, How are you feeling?"

Yugi tightened his grip of Atemu's cloak.

"I can't breathe…." Was all Yugi could cough out.

"Seto! We can't stay here we have to keep going!"

"But Pharaoh we-"

"But nothing! I know the horses are weak but my son is weaker. We must carry on!"

"My Pharaoh-"

"Seto please here what I have to say and acknowledge it!"

"My Pharaoh I think we might be here."

"What already?"

"Yes My Pharaoh, This is the place."

Atemu sighed in annoyance "Well let us move on then."

Seto nodded, "I will lead the way."

They went deep into the cave. Atemu grasped Yugi tightly as if an evil vampire bat would swoop down and gobble him up. It was very dark in the cave apart from a few torches that were lit along the walls. Soon they came to an old looking door. It was covered in spider webs but Atemu knew the Sage wasn't one for cleaning.

Seto hesitantly opened the door.

The room was filled with bottles and books. A short chubby old man with a faded red tunic and a dark blue cape sat in the corner of the room at a table with lots of herbs and was rolling them into a big tube.

"Well! It's not very nice to barge in like this! Didn't your father ever tech you any manners!"

Seto went a bright shade of red but shrugged it off. His father was a bad man anyway.

"Please. Something's wrong with him", Atemu alleged holding up Yugi for the old man to see.

The humorous side faded from the man just like his tunic and he became deadly serious.

"Bring him here."

Atemu did so rather quickly. He followed the man down a large hallway and couldn't help but notice how the man giggled when he walked.

They reached another room with a white bed in it and Atemu lay Yugi on it.

"Please step outside Pharaoh."

Atemu took one last glance at Yugi's frail form and left the room to join Seto.

Yugi cracked opened his eyes. He felt worried, leaving the safety of Atemu. He watched the man move around the room taking random bottles off the shelf and placing them in his arms. Once he couldn't hold anymore he went back over to Yugi.

Yugi felt cold fingers on his face neck. He also felt the suffocating feeling in his chest coming back.

He bit his lip and prayed for the pain to leave. A single red teardrop sliding down his cheek. And then suddenly the pain subsided and Yugi opened his eyes fully and got a fright when he realized the Sage was only inches from his face.

"Why this is amazing!" The Sage jumped up and went over to his large bookcase at the far end of the room and grabbed a book down. His skimmed through a few pages until he found what he'd been looking for.

"Pharaoh!"

Atemu rushed into the room followed by Seto.

"What is it what's wrong with him?"

The sage placed the book back on the shelf. "There's nothing wrong at all."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Your son is a Nambesan."

"A what?" Said Atemu Seto together.

"It's an ancient race of people who lived in Sudan long ago. Your son is experiencing what the Numbesan's believed to be a blessing."

"So he's going through adolescence?"

"Yes perfectly normal if you're a Nambesan. What I don't understand is how he can be part of an ancient culture when it existed hundreds of years ago."

Atemu looked at Yugi and sighed. "My wife, she spoke of an ancient culture. She said it possesses great magical energy."

"Indeed it does. The Numbesan's power was used to destroy great empires and it is said to have made the desert what it is today. It could happen again. You must make sure to watch your son. I don't know how many people know about this ancient civilization but I think it best not to be spreading it around. You don't know who could be after him."

"Okay, So what can we do?"

"Besa. It's a type of herb. It should calm down the boy's symptoms. I'll make some up for you. And make sure no one finds out about this! It could be perilous"

Yugi lay back down on the bed. He was glad he wasn't sick but did it mean he could be dangerous?

**Okay, Umm I know it's a bit strange but I wasn't sure how it should continue. This might make the story a little my unique. XD if you think it sucks, well I can't do much about that. I've got some great ideas for the next chapter so please stick around.**


	9. A Heavy Burden

He watched as the skies became thick with blackness. There were anxious voices and a sense of uneasiness. Heads popped out of clay-brick houses to get a better look. Some stood on roof tops, while others took the chance to escape across the Nile. Then, as if a swam of locusts had descended on the city, there was sudden panic. People ran in all directions, scrambling all over each other. The Nile became a rough sea as people frantically thrashed through to the other side. He pushed through crowds in hope of reaching the palace. Thieves were everywhere. Without so much as a touch they were slaughtering masses, cackling, drooling, hungry for blood. As he got closer he heard screams, the screams of terrified children and helpless servants. A sudden feeling of distress came over him as he realised the screams were coming from inside the palace. They had gotten inside, how? He felt vulnerable and helpless. What could he do now to protect his people? In a blind panic the pharaoh charged up the stairs, dodging attacks until he reached the throne room. He burst through the doors and was met by a thief who lunged at him with an enormous sword. He tried to sidestep the attack but the metal lacerated his side. Atemu cried out in pain as his attacker pushed him to the floor to get past. He felt his side go numb and saw the floor beneath him go a dark red. No, he had to get up. He had to protect his friends and his family. He somehow found his strength. The palace had gotten quieter. He guided himself along the palace walls holding his side, when he was forcefully grabbed and shoved into a nearby storage room. He stubbled backwards over brooms and sacks and was caught gently by a pair of soft hands. He looked up at Isis, her face bloodied and scratched while her eyes were steady and calm. A young looking Seto stood at the door, panting heavily, "I'm sorry Pharaoh but there are too many, there is nothing we can do. You must stay hidden until it is safe." Atemu got to his feet and attempted to push past Seto but his body resisted. "No please. I have to get to my wife!" Atemu frantically fought against him until his legs gave way. Isis pushed her shawl against pharaoh's side to stop the bleeding.

"They are gone Pharaoh," she choked back her tears, "I'm so sorry."

Atemu jerked awake. As he became familiar with his surroundings, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. His movements disturbed Yugi whose head lay on his chest. Yugi jumped, knocking sand into Seto's face. Irritated, Seto rubbed his eyes, but could see nothing in the dark. "Sorry" Atemu said as he peered around the corner of the cave to get a better view of the outside. It was still early but the storm had past and the sun was beginning to rise. He sighed deeply at the thought of his wife. She seemed so far away now. Her image, only a distant dream. Seto lit a lamp and began packing the horses. After a breakfast of bread and fruit, the three were making their way back to the palace.

It had been a tough ordeal and Atemu was feeling emotionally drained. He felt a heavy burden on his shoulders now. He had the weight of his kingdom and now he carried the weight of his son. Yugi meant the world to him but him but if he was risking the lives of others Yugi's existence could come at a price. Then he would look into those deep violet eyes and his heart would ache. Yugi looked and acted just like her in some ways. He felt so much joy, a happiness had hadn't felt in so long. Yugi's small smiling face was enough to melt away all his worries.

They had taken the long route back as Seto was concerned someone might have realised they were all alone. The morning air was cold and breezy and the sky was dark, a sign that a thunderstorm was near.

Yugi's small arms were wrapped tightly around Atemu's waist as the horses trotted quickly across the sands. He felt soothed and relaxed for the first time and was enjoying the warmth shared between them. It felt so safe and secure now that he had a father to look after him. There was a tingling of excitement followed by a feeling of apprehension. He knew for sure now that Atemu was his father and it filled him with a sense of assurance and belonging but he still felt uneasy about his future. What if Atemu didn't want him or had send him away because he was too dangerous now?

As they reached the city Atemu noticed something wasn't quite right. There was a stillness in the air. They entered cautiously, Seto leading the way. The city was deserted. He got off his horse and made his way over to a small house. Seto peered inside to see a family huddled in the corner of the room.

"My Pharaoh, The people are scared. Something must have happened while we were away."

Atemu's eyes were fixed forward. "Lets go see what's happened."

As they got closer the Pharaoh stopped. There, right in front of the palace was the face of a man he hadn't seen in over 10 years. He glared bitterly at the thief who gave him a grin back.

"Long time no see, huh Pharaoh." He sniggered

"Bakura!" Atemu grabbed his sword and leapt to the ground. "Bakura, I will never forgive you for what you have done! I promise to destroy you!" Just as Atemu was about to take a swing at the thief he noticed the other men surrounding the palace.

"Well, I don't think you're in a very good position to make threats." He replied, "You see, I've come here to bargain with you Pharaoh."

Atemu narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You've got something that belongs to me and I want it back."

Atemu shot a glance towards Yugi who was still clinging to the horse.

"You give me the boy and I won't destroy your city. That's the deal."

"What do you want with Yugi?"

"That's between me and him," he sneered

Atemu looked around for back up. Seto had also dismounted his horse and was standing close to Yugi. "How about I sweeten the deal then?" Bakura stepped back to reveal Isis who was being held still by one of Bakura's henchmen.

"You hand over Yugi and I won't kill your friend here. Hows that?

Atemu froze. What was he going to do now?


	10. The Lost Memory

What was he going to do now? He had no power, nothing. It was the same feeling as before, helpless and vulnerable. He cursed under his breath.

"Well Pharaoh? I'm waiting." Bakura reached into his sleeve and produced a sharp dagger.

"Last chance." He held it against Isis.

"NO! Please Bakura. stop this now!"

Isis was his best friend. The one who had saved him, made him laugh. She had been there every time he need her. How could he let her die?

"Please Pharaoh," she sobbed, "don't listen to him. Take Yugi and get out of here!"

But he couldn't, he wouldn't. He knew Bakura would have no mercy. He needed more time. "Bakura, do you swear to me that you will leave this city and let Isis go?"

"Of course your highness." He smirked

Atemu made his way over to Yugi and took him down off the horse.

"Yugi," he said softly, "I promise you'll be ok but you have to go with Bakura now."

Yugi squirmed out of the Pharaoh's grasp. "No. I don't want to go!" Panic rose in his voice.

"Yugi please. Just trust me."

Yugi burst into tears. He grabbed onto Seto's arm. "Please don't take me!" Atemu picked the small boy up with ease as he tried to fight back. "It'll be alright," he whispered "I'll come to get you I promise Yugi." Atemu wiped a tear from the small boy's face.

"I'm scared" he said but didn't resist this time.

With one arm Atemu took his sword from his belt and pointed it at Bakura. He pushed Yugi forward so he was between them.

"Keep to your word." Bakura nodded and lifted the dagger from Isis's neck.

No one moved a muscle as Bakura put Yugi on his own horse. Yugi turned to look back at his father, "he's going to kill me, just like my dream."

Atemu lowered his sword, "what,Yugi what dream?" His voice suddenly raised in alarm. "What dream?!", He shouted again, But the horse had already kicked off into a trot. Yugi only gave a teary smile back and then they were gone, true to Bakura's word. The thieves moved from the palace following their leader.

There was silence in the palace as people looked to their Pharaoh for words of wisdom but Atemu had none. He moved towards Isis as she stood, a little shaken.

"How could you?", she asserted, her voice calm but slightly bitter

"How could you send your son away?"

"Isis, Bakura would have killed you. He would have killed many more. I had no choice" he replied without much passion.

"When you're a father you don't need a choice. You are all Yugi has in this world." She glared at him, concern emitting from her brown eyes. "I'm going to assemble our soldiers. We can still catch him." She brushed she hair back off her face and turned her back coldly on him. "I hope you realise what you've done."

Hadn't he just saved her life? Wasn't that worth something? He gritted his teeth. It was a game he was always playing with the thief, whether he wanted to or not. In-order to win he would have to out smart his opponent. Had he done the right thing by handing over Yugi?

The most beautiful place in the palace gardens; a hidden courtyard surrounded by luscious flora and flowing water. He had been there before. He felt so safe there, listening to bees hum while dipping his feet into the cool waters. The sun was beginning to rise and there was a refreshing smell of flowers in the air. Was this a dream? Everything else seemed so distant. He wanted to lose himself in the garden, to escape all the noise. Yugi closed his eyes. He was about to let sleep prevail when he smelt an awful sent. It was musty and earthy and it filled his nostrils, subtle at first and then it began to dominate the garden smells. He heard a rustle of leaves and then a voice. He spun around and suddenly came face to face with the thief who had kidnapped him.

"You shouldn't be out here alone my dear" he said moving closer so he was right beside Yugi's ear. Yugi was about to respond when a voice that was not his own seemed to take over.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?" The voice was strong and unyielding.

"I just wanted to say thank you." He said slyly

"I told you I won't help you. I know you just want to use me for you're own means. If Atemu catches you here-"

"To hell with Atemu! The Bastard took everything from me!"

Yugi felt like an intruder. This wasn't his dream. It was someone else's. He was in someone else's mind.

"Woman!, Bakura yelled, "You will help me or I will destroy you and everything you love"

"You won't! I will never let that happen!"

He could feel Bakura's heat on his skin. His musty smell was intoxicating.

Suddenly he felt a fist collide with his jaw. He clutched it painfully.

"No Bakura, Think about what you are doing."

Yugi felt his body stagger backward through the water. Felt hot tears on his cheeks. It was as if someone was controlling his actions. Bakura drew closer.

"Don't. Please I beg you!" He felt his arm tremble.

He looked down at the reflection in the water and saw not his own face but the face of a woman. She lifted her hand and shot at the thief. A red burst of energy fizzed and bubbled towards him at great speed tearing at his face. The thief screamed in pain as the substance burned it's way into his skin. He lunged at her but she was too quick. She dashed through the water sending beams of red in all directions. The thief dodged many of the blasts sent to his face but could not stop the others from thrashing at his body. He rolled towards the safety of the garden wall until the shots died down. Yugi felt his body weaken. He was panting heavily.

Bakura moved out from behind it again.

"Guess I have no choice then." He panted, "Your power is strong today but I assure you, you will not get the better of this thief." He moved to the balcony staggering slightly. Yugi tired to make sense of the conversation he had just heard but his head felt woozy. He felt the garden go dark and the feeling in his chest he was becoming accustomed to, burn his airways. He was in the desert again, the winds pushing a strong breeze down the waters of the Nile. He choked and gasped for breath. He felt a tightness grow around his wrists and he struggled against it. He looked for a way out of the dark but all he could see was the Nile. It's cool waters sucking him downward into a black void.

Yugi's eyes snapped open as he tired to figure out where he was. He pulled at his wrists again and realised they were tired behind his back. "Help! Please help me!" He wheezed. He managed to roll into a sitting position to allow more air into his lungs. He felt a bloody tear run thick down his cheek, suddenly realising that if he didn't take more besa herb his condition would get worse like it did before. He had to be calm he couldn't let it win. He cried out as a wave of pain hit his chest. It was worse than before. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. There were only bloody tears. After a bit, the feeling died down. Slowly but surely his breathing strengthened and he sucked in as much air as he could.

"Would you look at that." Came a raspy voice from behind him. "Probably the last of his kind I'd say." Came another. There were two men close to him, he could smell that same musty smell that he had in his dream. He couldn't see them. He was facing into the evening sun. White tents where pitched along the Nile and there was a lively feeling in the air. Men where laughing and music played softly in the background. He remembered his village again and for a moment thought he was back in his peaceful home on the hill. He closed his eyes. He wanted that peace more than anything now. He wanted to be back in a place where things made sense. Where he wasn't afraid anymore. He had so many questions. They drummed in his head like rocks.


	11. Confronting a Theif

The last few rays of sunlight slowly disappeared behind the horizon. The storm had been building for days now. The sky looked like thousands of grey boulders rolling together. The clouds were so dense they sagged low on the desert hills. Atemu wanted it to rain. He wanted the weight of the sky to fall in and wash away his misdeeds but the sky stubbornly refused. He stood in the throne room looking out over his city.

"Yugi," He said aloud. The word echoed down the empty hall. He wondered what his son was doing now. Did he feel scared or lonely? The thought of Bakura hurting Yugi made him feel sick.

"What have I done?" He asked his echoing voice. What was he to do? He was responsible for so many lives, Yugi's seemed a fair price to pay. But it wasn't fair. He knew Isis was right. Yugi needed him but it was more than that, he needed Yugi too.

"But I can't! How can I call myself Pharaoh if my son's life is more important than my kingdom?" He whispered.

He slid down the wall. The cold stone cooled his back. Why didn't it rain? He wanted it to rain so badly.

"I've failed him."

Yugi was sick of being tired up. His wrists were raw from where he had been pulling and his arms ached. Besides from that he hadn't eaten since breakfast and his stomach was in knots. The two men who were his guards, Tut and Bennu, he had worked out, were scoffing down a ravenous feast behind him. The sun had gone down and all Yugi could see now was the glow of campfires. He thought back to his dream. When he saw her face he knew this vision was his mother's. Had she lived a life like his? One of pain and suffering? He didn't care about anything anymore. He was done caring. His life was built on so many mistrusts. Perhaps he didn't want to be rescued at all. He pulled hard on his restraints in frustration and started to cry. His sobs caught the attention of Tut and Bennu, who had finished eating and had settled down to play a game of Senet.

"Hey Bennu, you think we should see if he is ok?" Tut pulled his thick body off the ground and made his way over to Yugi. He put a giant hand on Yugi's shoulder and shook him vigorously.

"We not sposed to talk to him, boss said."

Tut shook Yugi again, causing his body to turn over. Yugi stared up into Tut's face slightly startled. He gave him a big toothless grin back.

"Sweetie?" He produced a big bag of black squares.

Yugi shook his head.

"Come on all kids love sweeties!" Tut proceeded to shovel the packet contents into his mouth. Splinters of chocolate ricocheted off his few teeth. Yugi smiled slightly.

"Tut! Get away from him! Bakura is coming" Bennu snapped. Tut bowed his head. He retreated like a disobedient dog.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Yugi heard the familiar voice off in the distance and then felt his body being lifted off the ground. He took another glance at Tut, who was gently untying his bonds.

He took Yugi's shoulders in his hands and lead him down to the end of the camp site and pointed to an open tent. "In there." He said and moved clumsily back to his post.

Yugi shuddered in the dark. The tent felt bare, like it belonged to the shell of a person, someone half living. There were plain bed sheets, a table, gleaming with knives and a worn chair, devoid of any colour and expression. The air was filled with dust and smoke, the kind that was thick and congesting. Bakura stood in the gloom, inhaling on a blackened cigar. Yugi stood on guard, feeling like the man would pounce at any minute.

"Yugi, we finally get to chat" The thief grinned between puffs.

"Who are you?" Yugi said, trying to make himself sound tough but finding it hard to muster the energy. Bakura only laughed. "My dear boy, hasn't you half wit father ever told you how you how he abandoned you?"

"I know you stole me!" Yugi breathed, his eyes fixed to Bakura's.

Bakura laughed again. " Stole you! So the Pharaoh has told you of me." This seemed to satisfy the thief. "It's just such a pity he would lie to his own flesh and blood."

"He doesn't lie!" Yugi rasped back.

Bakura sneered, "I bet your daddy never told you how he left you to die in desert."

'No' Yugi thought, 'no he wouldn't do that!'

"Do you really think he's coming for you?" Bakura said, puffing smoke in Yugi's direction and stepping closer. His devious face now exposed by the moon light. Yugi was unsure of what to say. His throat was dry and he was angry at how much he was trembling.

"I don't know." He finally said.

Bakura paused, surprised by the answer, " The Pharaoh is nothing but a coward. He's too scared to save you." He moved even closer, snuffing out his cigar in the sand.

"Why is he scared?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed, "Don't you know?"

Yugi shook his head. He stared suspiciously a Yugi for a moment before his fiendish grin returned. "You've got the greatest power in all of Egypt; even more than the Pharaoh himself. That's why he's afraid."

"H-how do you know that?" Yugi asked in fascination, not taking his eyes of the thief.

"I've seen your mother's power for myself."

Yugi heart pounded at the mention of his mother.

"Did...did you know my mother?"

Bakura nodded at him, his tone suddenly changing, "Your mother saved me from death," He said. "I was badly injured and she healed me."

Yugi was too in awe to notice the thief picking up one of the knives on the table and concealing it under his robes.

"She did? How?"

"She touched me Yugi, it was like being pulled out of my skin and then, my wounds were gone" Yugi felt a swell of pride as he thought of his mother as a saviour.

"Did...did she save lots of people?"

"She did, but then she married the Pharaoh and people started hurting her, just like you."

Just like me? Yugi repeated the phrase his mind. Suddenly he felt a rush of pain wash over him and he thought of all the people who had hurt him. There was Seba, the boys in his hut, Takuya, the guard who beat him at the palace, the villagers who wanted him dead and now even his father was turning on him.

"He doesn't want to help you Yugi, he's scared of your power, just like he was scared of your mother." Bakura said, "But I can help you. I can help you get revenge, all you have to do is trust me."


End file.
